


Sunscreen

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Past Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Summer, Sunburn, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Lydia just wants some peace and relaxation.





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic for the Summertime 2019 Fic Challenge! I thought the prompts sounded cute, and I wanted to try to write for pairings other than Sterek (though I'm sure there will be at least one Sterek fic in there!) This one is for the theme Sunburn! I thought I'd try writing some Allydia for this one, since Lydia IS a redhead, after all! =3 So here's some Season 2 Hale pack enjoying the pool! =3

It was a disgustingly hot summer day, and Lydia was laying out in a lounge chair by the pool. She was protected from the bright summer sun by a huge umbrella set up over her to keep her body in the shade. She wore a sheer cover-up over her floral two-piece bathing suit. Her red hair, probably the most distinctive part of her, was swept back into a loose chignon, a floppy straw hat perched on her head. Lastly, a fashion magazine was open on her lap. She knew that she was the picture of summer beauty and relaxation.

“Yahooooooo!”

The shout was quickly followed by a huge splash and lots of yelling and cheering.

Lydia sighed. If only peace and relaxation were actually in the cards for her today. Instead, her day was filled with the sounds of roughhousing, splashing, and being generally ridiculous coming from her pack. She loved the pack, platonically, but sometimes they were just too boisterous, and Lydia preferred more refined things and shopping, which most of the others didn’t care for at all. She tried to ignore them and tossed her fashion magazine to the side, picking up a scientific journal in its place and trying to read it.

“Hey, I bet I can hold my breath the longest!”

“Nah uh, I bet I can!”

“No way either of you two idiots could beat me!”

Lydia sighed. Why were boys so childish, even when they were supposed to be men in college? She glanced up and watched Stiles, Scott, and Jackson hold their stupid argument in the middle of the pool. 

She had once dated Jackson back in high school, but she was glad that she’d finally broken it off with him years ago. Dating him had brought her status in high school, back when things like that actually mattered to her. She had been the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School. But she’d finally come to the realization that being herself was the most important thing, and if anyone didn‘t like her, that was their loss. One of her regrets was pretending that she hadn’t been the genius she truly was, but at least her grades had always shown her true capabilities.

“Sorry I’m late, Lydia!” a breathless feminine voice came from beside her.

Lydia looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes softened at the sight of Allison. She felt herself relaxing already. “Finally! All this testosterone and craziness around here has been driving me up a wall!” 

The two girls had become best friends from nearly the moment they’d met. There had been just something about Allison that had completely drawn Lydia into her. But being girlfriends was something brand new, only happening eight days and seventeen hours ago. Not that Lydia was counting or anything.

Allison laughed, looking as beautiful as ever. Her curly brown hair was swept up into a ponytail. She wore a green bathing suit that reminded Lydia of the forest, perfect for the hunter who was wearing it. The bag that she had carried in on her shoulder was resting at her sandaled feet.

“Stiles, you really should put some sunscreen on. You’re going to get all burned.”

“Yeah, bro, you really should!”

“Do I have to? I don’t wanna get out of the water to put it on.”

“Don’t complain when you’re burned all over then.”

The conversation gave Lydia an idea. “Come on over and put some sunscreen on my back?” she asked, her eyes hopeful as she sat up in the lounge chair.

Allison smiled brightly, her dimples on full display. “Of course!” she said.

Lydia’s own smile grew as she held out a tube of strong sunscreen. When Allison took it, Lydia slid forward on the lounge chair to make room for the other girl.

As Allison started rubbing the white cream into her shoulders and back, Lydia shivered, and not just from the coldness of the sunscreen. She glanced over at the others. Just about everyone, even the wolves of the group, were too busy having fun to notice the two girls. 

They hadn’t broken the news of their relationship to the pack yet. Both girls had previously dated other pack members. Lydia had dated Jackson, and Allison had dated Scott, followed by Isaac. But while there had been happiness in their previous relationships, it didn’t compare to the joy that Lydia now felt with Allison, and she hoped that the other girl felt the same way.

The only one who glanced their way was Derek, who was currently sitting at the edge of the pool and watching over the pack. Derek might not have been trained by his family to be the future alpha, but he was so much more attuned to scents and heartbeats and other clues to emotions because he was a born werewolf. What did surprise Lydia was the small, subtle nod that Derek sent her way.

Lydia felt relieved. Yes, it wasn’t the whole pack, but knowing that the alpha accepted them lessened the fear that she felt. She actually felt giddy, and that wasn’t an emotion that she normally felt. She almost wanted to lean up and kiss Allison on her soft lips right there in front of the pack. 

Allison, rubbing in the last bit of sunscreen into the back of Lydia’s waist, looked quizzically at the redhead. “What is it, Lydia?”

And Lydia couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She put her hand behind Allison’s head and gently pulled it down towards her. “Just can’t resist you,” she murmured, knowing the wolves would hear if they were even paying attention.

“You don’t have to resist,” Allison told her just as quietly and leaned forward.

Lydia leaned forward as well and her lips met Allison’s. She sighed in contentment and pushed herself even closer to the other girl. The whole world at that moment consisted of only her and Allison.

When they finally separated, Lydia caressed Allison’s cheek. But then she realized where they were and quickly glanced around. Most everyone was still fooling around or floating peacefully in the pool. Only Scott was staring openmouthed, but he quickly shook his head, gave them a thumbs up, and went back to wrestling with Isaac.

“Well, that was pretty anticlimactic,” Lydia said, surprised at how quickly things went back to normal.

Allison shrugged. “They’re big boys. They can handle seeing an ex with someone new.” The corner of her mouth quirked up. “Someone who makes them happy.”

“ _You_ make me happy,” Lydia affirmed, her eyes soft.

**********

That night, Stiles whined incessantly about the red sunburn he now sported. Lydia, as pale as ever with the faintest of tans, gripped onto Allison’s hand, shooting the other girl a grateful look. “I’m glad I have you,” she whispered, soft enough that only the brunette next to her could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
